A First Step
by TeylaFan
Summary: JohnTeyla: John comes across Teyla in the recreation room and is inspired to ask her a question. Complete!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of the Stargate franchise.

AN: Dedicated to Ruby; who has helped me so much!

Enjoy! And please leave a review…

Colonel John Sheppard was walking down the halls of Atlantis late one evening. He was coming back from the mess hall, where he had grabbed a late night snack.

On his way to his quarters was the recreational room. He had had a cup of coffee about an hour earlier so he probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep if he went to bed right away. When hearrived at the door he noticed the lights were already on so he looked inside to see who could be there this late at night. If someone was already using the television he didn't want to intrude.

He saw someonelying on the couch all tucked up. The television was indeed on and some sort of documentary was in the DVD- player.

He walked towards the couch, to see who was there. As he got closer, he recognised Teyla was the one lying there, and she was sound asleep. He quickly reached for the remote control to turn the volume down -she looked so peaceful and he didn't want to wake her up.

He hunched down so he could look at her face. He never really saw her so relaxed, and she looked different.

He figured she had borrowed the documentary from one of the scientists. She was always interested in learning new things, and he had seen her a couple times before in the lab asking questions to the scientist. Either that or she would just watch, and see what they were doing.

He grabbed a blanket off the chair next to the couch and covered Teyla with it, tucking it around her feet and body. He carefully sat on the edge of the sofa.

He was studying her features, and admiring how beautiful she looked. He reached out to push a strand of hair from her face, letting his hand linger a little longer before retracting.

Suddenly Teyla started to stir. He felt a little embarrassed staring at her while she had been sleeping, so he quickly got up and walked towards the closet where all the movies lay. He pretended to be busy picking out a movie so she wouldn't suspect anything.

Teyla had been sleeping very comfortably. She felt nice and warm and really did not want to wake up, until someone had pushed her hair out of her face, and she remembered that she had not gone to bed this evening, so she must have fallen asleep in the recreation room. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw John standing at the end of the room.

She sat up and called to him. ''John? What are you doing here?''

He turned around and smiled at her. "Hey Teyla, sorry if I woke you. I was just looking for a movie to watch."

She smiled back. ''That is all right John, and you may watch it here if you want, I think I will retire to my bedroom.''

''Thanks, but I think I'll go to bed too. I'll watch it tomorrow. Can I walk you to your room?'' He offered.

''Very well.'' She started to push the blanket off her. Wait -she did not put a blanket over herself did she?

She heard a cough coming from John, so she looked up. He had a sheepish smile on his face, and said: ''Yeah -I put a blanket over you, because you looked very comfortable, but a little cold and I didn't want to wake you up.''

She ducked her head a little, hiding her blushing face. She felt a little embarrassed at falling asleep here.

Looking up after a few moments, she saw John looking at her expectantly. She realised she had not responded to his answer, standing up she responded. "That is very thoughtful of you John, but next time, please do wake me." She smiled at him a little sheepishly.

He chuckled. ''Sure, no problem. You ready?'' He motioned to the hall.

''Yes I am.'' They started walking towards Teyla's quarters together.

As they were walking, there was an uncomfortable silence between them. To break the silence John asked: ''So… what were you watching?''

Teyla looked up, and thought for a moment. ''It was a documentary. I will watch the other half tomorrow. Perhaps I will be more rested then.'' She smiled.

"Or it was just boring, and that's why you fell asleep." He gave her a wink. "I always had that problem in High school; I could never stay awake for long when we were watching one in class." He chuckled. "I ended up in detention a lot because of that."

"It was not boring!" she exclaimed. Although he could hear a hint of amusement in her voice, she kept a straight face.

"Yeah, right," he said, the sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Well, I found it very interesting," she persisted.

In the mean time they had arrived at Teyla's quarters. They stopped walking, and John smiled at her.

"Thank you for walking me to my bedroom John," she said.

"No problem, mine's just around the corner anyway." He shrugged. Here's your chance – ask her already- he thought. "You err... wanna watch a movie tomorrow? I'll show you a good one, not a boring documentary, where you'll probably fall asleep again," he teased.

"It was not _boring_ John," she said, glaring at him. "But I would like that very much. As long as it is not football again," she teased back, not bothering to hide her small smile.

"Hey! You can never watch too much Football!" He exclaimed. "How about an action movie then?" He proposed, a sudden grin appearing on his face.

She chuckled. "Alright John, an action movie then." She rolled her eyes.

"Great," he replied, still grinning. "Well, goodnight."

"Sleep well John." She turned and waved her door open. Smiling one last time, she walked inside and closed the door. She felt happy, and was excited about the day to come. Her mind was racing; sleep was probably something she would have to miss out on this night.

TBC…?


	2. Insomnia

Disclaimer: I own none of the Stargate franchise.

A/N: LoL, I'm sorry guys, but I came up with another idea for chapter 2, so I decided to wait and write the date itself in Chapter 3.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, and please leave a review! 

Chapter 2: Insomnia

Just as she had thought, sleep refused to come. Lying awake in her bed, Teyla thought about John, and about their date. She was a little nervous, but mostly excited. She was not quite sure as what to think of it.

Was it a romantic date, or just a get together? Alone, without Ronon and Rodney present… Does she want it to be a romantic date? How does one act on a date? Should she come to him tomorrow, or will he come to her quarters? Should she dress up?

All those questions, and yet she could not think of an answer for any of them.

XXXXX

Teyla was not the only one lying awake that night. John had been tossing and turning around ever since he went to bed. He sighed and turned his head to look at his alarm clock; 2:37am.

He decided he had had enough, and rolled out of bed. Since he was only wearing his boxers, he quickly grabbed a shirt and pants, and put them on.

XXXXX

Rodney was sitting in the mess hall, enjoying his third sandwich. He had been working in his lab until pretty late, when his stomach hadstarted growling. So he had decided to go get something to eat. It wasn't like anybody would be here anyway this late at night; at least, that's what he would've guessed.

So when he saw Sheppard walking in, he was surprised. He frowned at him, and mumbled with half a mouth full; "Sheppard? What are you doing here?" Swallowing his food, he chuckled when he saw his hair. "Geez, I didn't think it was possible, but your hair looks even messier than usual…"

_That_ got him an angry glare. "Great, thanks a lot."

He frowned, and mumbled just loud enough for him to hear; "Well it does." John looked ready to throw him of a balcony, so he quickly changed the subject. "So what are you doing here this late?"

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, what about you?"

"Oh, just working late, got hungry."

"What else is new.'' John rolled his eyes.

There was a moment of silence between them. Rodney was content eating the rest of his food, and John was slumped down in his chair, just relaxing.

When he finished eating his food, Rodney was curious why John couldn't sleep. He looked over at him, and he had a little smile on his face, and was obviously elsewhere in his mind.

"What are you smiling about? Same thing that kept you awake?" He took a guess.

John looked up, his eyes wide. A good guess apparently…

"Smiling? I'm not smiling," he shook his head. "What makes you think that?"

"Yeah right, so what's up?" says Rodney.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rodney, I'm good."

And he was supposed to believe _that_? He wasn't even looking at him!

"Come on, spill it."

But John only frowned at him. No way he was gonna get anything out of him.

Then it hit him. John _always_ acted like this when he had a crush on some woman! But who could it be… No hot babes on any missions as of lately. Maybe someone on Atlantis? Nah… he wouldn't do that to Teyla. Teyla?

Of course; Teyla! But why would he develop a crush on Teyla all of a sudden?

He wouldn't, so there had to be something else. Maybe he asked her out, he laughed at that on the inside. Wait – that could actually be true… he couldn't sleep, 'cause he was nervous about tomorrow, and his thoughts were elsewhere…

He grinned at John, whose eyes widened again. Yup, I figured it out buddy. Ronon is _so_ gonna make fun of you both about this.

"So, when is this date planned?" His grin widened even more, when John's look turned from nervous, to absolutely shocked. "Where are you taking _Teyla_ to?"

If possible, his shocked look intensified even more, making Rodney feel very pleased with himself.

"I… how did you… we're not… Rodney!" Oops. What happened to the shocked look? Rodney decided he liked that better than the very- _very_ angry look.

Rodney got up faster than he gave himself credit for and backed up behind another table, so that there were 2 tables in between himself, and the angry man over there, who could do all kinds of painful things to him.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me! I didn't even _think_ about teasing you!" He couldn't help himself, besides he was closer to the door; "But just wait until I tell Ronon about this!" He shrieked, and made a run for it, not bothering to wait for John's reply.

XXXXX

John watched Rodney make a run for the door, so he went after him as fast as he could.

Too late. Rodney reached the door and immediately locked it behind him with his own code. Damn, no way he could open the door now.

He heard Rodney's muffled voice coming from behind the door. "Ha! Beat you there Sheppard! Just wait until ronon hears this.''

Ugh. He could just picture his smug face right now; well he was going to make sure that that wasn't going to last for long. Rodney called out; ''Don't worry I'll unlock the door as soon as I have Ronon with me to protect me! I wouldn't want you to miss out on your date of course!"

John pounded his fist on the door, and as expected he could hear Rodney jump back, startled. A few seconds later he heard his retreating footsteps.

After waiting for a couple of minutes for Rodney to open the door, it finally did open. He had cooled down significantly in the mean time, and realised Ronon was already aware anyway. He would deal with Rodney some other time.

Right now all he wanted to do now was go to bed, and try to catch a few hours of sleep. After all, he had to make sure he looked good for Teyla, and that he didn't look like crap.

TBC! 


	3. First Date

Disclaimer: I own none of the Stargate franchise.

A/N: Thank you all for those sweet reviews!

And finally here it is! The date :-) It took me a little while to update this time, sorry about that…

This chapter is a little longer as the previous ones though!

I hope everybody enjoys this chapter :-)

Chapter 3: First Date

When Teyla woke up, she felt more rested than she would have thought. A smile blossomed on her face, at the thought of her date with John today.

She got out of bed quickly, and headed towards her bathroom, to take a nice long shower.

XXXXX

Beep… beep… beep…

John groaned. Of all the things he felt this morning, rested was _not_ one of them. Pushing the snooze button on his alarm clock, he sighed and slowly sat up. At least he had a very good reason for getting up today. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He walked towards the mirror to see how he looked.

Not bad… not great either, but not too bad.

Although he did feel like crap. But he only had to think about Teyla, and he immediately felt better. On his way to the control room he would pay her a visit, plus they still had to set a time as well.

XXXXX

After her shower, Teyla was busy getting dressed. This took a lot longer than it normally did. She had already put on pants, but was still deciding on what top she was going to wear. Her purple top, or her brown one? She finally decided to go for the brown one and put it on.

Her door chimed, so she walked towards it, and opened it. Standing on the other side was John.

He smiled warmly at her. "Morning Teyla, did you sleep well?"

''I have slept better," she confessed. "And you?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "Same here."

"Anyway, I just came by to ask you what time we are going to watch the movie together?" He asked.

"I do not know, it does not matter to me." Teyla said.

"Right, well how about 8 o'clock?" John proposed.

"Very well John. I will be looking forward to it." She smiled shyly at him.

"Yeah, me too, absolutely." He nodded, and grinned at her. "See you tonight then."

Teyla nodded. "Bye John."

Teyla closed the door after John left, and went over to her bed to meditate.

After 10 minutes, she gave up. She could just not clear her mind; all she could think about was John. About his charming smile, and their sparring sessions, and – Dear Ancestors! She was doing it again. She could not help herself.

Suddenly her door chimed again. Could it be John again? Maybe he had forgotten to ask her something. She surely would not mind seeing him again so soon.

She got up, and waved her door open. It was Ronon.

"Ronon, what brings you here?" she asked.

He had a grin on his face. "Heard something interesting," he smirked.

She frowned at him, and stepped aside to let him in. "May I ask what you heard?" She suspected it had something to do with her, or he would not have come to her.

He stepped inside her room, and she closed the door behind him. He grunted. "Heard you got a date." He smiled at her confused expression. "With Sheppard." She looked more surprised now, and shocked as well, his smile changed into a grin.

"From whom did you hear this?" she asked. She had not told anyone, and she would be surprised if John had.

"Don't matter." He shrugged.

She _disagreed_. "It matters to me Ronon, tell me."

He frowned. "Not gonna happen Teyla." He shook his head. ''So, what are you and Sheppard going to do?"

"Do not change the subject. Who told you about this?" Teyla persisted, narrowing her eyes.

Ronon grunted-why was he even covering for McKay? Besides, he would enjoy seeing Teyla beat the crap out of him.

"McKay did."

"You heard this from Rodney?" Shewas surprised; John would not have told Rodney about their date, would he?

Ronon frowned. "That's what I said." The grin returned to his face. "So you and Sheppard are finally getting together huh?"

XXXXX

_Later that day…_

John was double checking to see if he had everything ready for tonight. He had already gotten the movie and some popcorn too, because he knew Teyla had really developed a taste for it.

He had also cleaned his quarters, and put on civilian clothes. He was wearing jeans, and a white shirt. And he'd spent the last half an hour worrying about his hair, because of Rodney's stupid comment.

He still had about an hour left before Teyla would arrive, and he had absolutely no idea what to do in the mean time.

Maybe some skateboarding… That way he could get rid of some of the extra energy he had. On second thought, he didn't want to be allsweaty by the time Teyla got here.

What he really did want to do, was pay Rodney a visit…

But that would definitely take longer than one hour, and he didn't want to make Teyla wait for him.

He was surprised Ronon hadn't shown up at his door already…

XXXXX

Teyla was pacing in her quarters, thinking about what Ronon had said. He had stayed a little longer, and had teased her mercilessly until she had grabbed one of her Bantos rods, and without any further comments from him he had quickly left.

A wise thing to do, since she had really had enough.

She looked at her watch; it was 19:50am. She had better get going.

XXXXX

John was sitting on his bed; he looked at his watch again, 19:53am. She would be here any minute now.

As if on cue, his door chimed. He got up and opened the door. On the other side was Teyla, she met his eyes, and they smiled at each other.

"Hey Teyla, come on in." He stepped aside.

"Thank you John." Shewalked inside, and he closed the door after her.

"Have a seat." He motioned to the couch. "Did you do anything interesting today?"

She sat down. "Well, actually, Ronon came by my quarters earlier."

John sat down next to her. "Yeah, I can explain that," he started. He was pretty sure Ronon had gone to Teyla to talk about their date.

Teyla frowned. "So you did tell Rodney?"That surprised her.

"Actually, he figured it out by himself… I'm still not sure how though." He shrugged.

"It is alright John, this is not about them, let us enjoy our time together, without talking about Ronon or Rodney." She smiled at him.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I agree. I got the movie; Die Hard 4.'' He grinned, holding up the DVD so that she could see it.

"Ah yes, I believe you showed me part 1 some time ago." She nodded.

He thought back. "Yeah, I did. Well I'm sure you'll love this part too." He smiled. "It's definitely way better than that documentary, where I might add, you fell asleep." He winked at her. "What was it anyway?"

She rolled her eyes; she was not going to respond to his teasing. "It is called: Mystery of the Sphinx, and it was very interesting, it was about…"

John had stopped listening after she said the title, he couldn't help it. He was just watching her talking about the documentary, with sparkling eyes. He loved to watch her, and just admire her beauty.

"John?" Teyla was looking questioninglyat him.

He snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, wow that err… that was very interesting." He nodded, hoping she would buy his lie.

She frowned at him, obviously not believing a word of it. But she let it go.

He'd better make up for that later.

He smiled what was hopefully his charming smile at her. "Well, let's go watch the movie then."

He stood up and put the disk in the DVD-player. He sat back down on the couch next to her, and got comfortable. After a few second he shifted a little closer to Teyla, and put his arm around her, pulling her close.

She smiled at him and cuddled up next to him.

XXXXX

During the movie John had a hard time concentrating. He was way more interested in Teyla anyway. He was currently playing with a few strands of her hair, since she did seem to be interested in watching the movie…

His hand was lying next to hers on his leg, so he took her hand in his, and entwined their fingers. She looked up at him and smiled, their eyes locked, and he saw her eyes flicker down to his lips. He leaned in a little further, and brushed his lips against hers. She responded by pressing her lips against his more firmly, hooking her arms around his neck. He cupped her face, and licked her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to him. The kiss was slow and passionate and John savoured every moment.

Teyla finally ended the kiss for the need of oxygen, both of them panting. She looked into his eyes and they smiled at each other.

"We should do that more often," John says. "Definitely, more often," he whispered grinning.

Teyla's smile widened. "I agree."

They go back to watching the ending of the movie, although neither one of them would be able to remember the ending, since their thoughts were elsewhere…

The end?

_If anybody wants another Chapter, __please let me know what you would like to read, and I will think about writing an epilogue! Thanks!_


	4. Revenge

A/N: Here it is; not the epilogue, but Chapter4! ) Thanks for all the reviews, Enjoy!

Chapter 4; Revenge:

Rodney and Ronon were sitting in the mess hall, enjoying their breakfast.

"So… did you talk to Teyla or Sheppard?" Rodney asked.

Ronon grinned. "Yeah, I went by Teyla's room yesterday."

"Really? So what did she say?" Rodney asked.

Ronon looked up, and saw Teyla coming in. "There's Teyla."

Rodney turned around. "Uh-oh, she doesn't look very happy." Rodney observed.

Teyla was coming towards their table, with a cranky look on her face. Which was very uncharacteristic for Teyla.

"Morning." Rodney greeted, while Teyla sat down on the chair next to Ronon.

Ronon nodded his greetings.

Before she had a chance to respond, Rodney continued.

"So… about that date…" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Teyla's face remained blank, and her answer was blunt. "We watched a movie, and had some dinner after that, just as friends." She sighed, and stood up again. "I am going to get something to eat." She walked away. A few minutes later she got back with a tray full with all kinds of food on it.

Ronon and Rodney frowned. "Hungry this morning huh?" Rodney asked.

Teyla managed a small smile. "I did not know what to pick."

They ate in silence for a while. Teyla only ate about a quarter of what was on her tray, and then stood up.

"I am going to the gym; enjoy the rest of your meal." She nodded, and left without another word.

Ronon frowned at Rodney.

"Okaaay… she was _not _in a good mood." Rodney said, making a face, and went back to eating.

Ronon shrugged, and saw John walking in.

He gave McKay a little nudge with his foot.

Rodney's head shot up and he grabbed his leg. "Ouch! What did you do that for?!"

Ronon frowned at him. "It wasn't that hard." He nodded to the door. "Sheppard's here."

Rodney muttered something about the infirmary, and looked at Sheppard who reached the table and sat down.

Rodney decided to try again. "How was your date?"

John shrugged. "Not sure, we just watched the movie. I don't think we'll ever be more than just friends."

"Not even a kiss or something?" Rodney asked disbelieving.

John shook his head. "Nope, not even a kiss."

They discussed woman together, like who where the hottest ones on Atlantis, and how things were between Rodney and Katie, and if Ronon was seeing someone.

After they all finished eating and chatting, they all went their separate ways.

XXXXX

_Some time later…_

John was walking down the hall, and saw Teyla standing in front of his room.

He smiled at her and gave her a proper greeting.

Ending the kiss, Teyla looked up at him. "Do you think they believed that nothing has happened between us?"

John grinned and nodded. "Yeah, absolutely." He gave her a short kiss on the lips.

"But we still have to find a way to get back at them for making fun of us."

Teyla gave him a disapproving look, but could not hide her small smile. "Are you sure that you wish to do that?"

John's eyes widened. "Hell yeah!" He nodded.

Teyla chuckled. "Very well, what do you propose to do then?"

John thought for a moment, a grin slowly appearing on his face.

"John?"

He grabbed Teyla's arm and pulled her along with him. "Come on! We gotta find an empty and abandoned room."

XXXXX

Teyla had a confused expression on her face. "You wish to lock them in a room together?"

John nodded, and smiled. "Yup, just think about it, we're not going to leave them any food, Ronon really can't just do nothing for hours and hours, plus Ronon is incredibly claustrophobic, so he'll go nuts in there. And Rodney has to do without a computer. It'll drive them crazy."

Teyla frowned. "And nobody will let them out?"

John shook his head. "Nah, that's why we went looking for a room earlier, it's in a part of the city where nobody ever comes. _And_ they won't be able to use their radios there."

Her frown deepened. "But will they not know it was us, and simply think of yet another idea to get back at us?"

John shrugged. "I don't really care."

"Very well, how long do you intend on keeping them locked up?"

He thought for a moment. "Couple of hours… We can monitor them through the security cameras, so if it gets outta hand we just let them go."

Teyla nodded. "What do we do now?"

John grinned. "_Now_… we radio them."

They called Ronon and Rodney on the radio asking them to come to room number 903 to check something out.

John and Teyla smiled at each other and started heading towards the security room, so that they could monitor Ronon and Rodney.

XXXXX

"So… why do you think Sheppard asked us to come all the way over here?" Rodney asked.

Ronon shrugged. "How am I supposed to know that?"

"Geez, sorry I even asked. Just making a conversation…" Rodney responded.

A few minutes later they reached the room. They entered, only to find it completely empty.

Ronon and Rodney cast each other a look, and Rodney called out to the others.

"Sheppard? …Teyla? …Anybody here?" No response comes.

Just when they decided to step back outside, the doors closed.

"What the hell?!" Ronon immediately started to bang on the door, using his fists.

Rodney on the other hand reached for his radio, only to find it not working.

"Err… Ronon?" Ronon turned around to look at him. "What is it?" He asked.

"The radios aren't working. It must have something to do with this room, some rooms in the city are especially made to interfere with any devices that work on batteries." Rodney explained.

Ronon frowned at him. "Why would the ancients build a room like that?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Rodney exclaimed.

Rodney thought for a moment. Sheppard had asked if they would meet them here. But there was no sign of either of them. He remembered how mad Sheppard had been when he had threatened to tell Ronon about their date.

Sheppard and Teyla just had to be responsible for this.

Rodney groaned. "Sheppard and Teyla…"

"What about them?" Ronon asked.

"This is probably them getting back at us for teasing them about their date." Rodney explained.

"You think so?" Ronon asked.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Well – Yeah!"

Ronon shrugged. The room was not that small, so he was doing okay right now.

"What's so bad about being locked up for a little while?"

XXXXX

_About an hour later…_

Ronon groaned. He understood what was so bad about being locked up now.

Being confined to such a small space was really getting to him. Earlier he wasn't bothered by it so much, but now the room just seemed to get smaller and smaller.

Plus Rodney had been talking about science and computers non-stop for the past hour, and there was absolutely nothing to do in this room. Not even a stick, which he could practise sparring with. Not to mention that he was starving…

Rodney's voice faded in again. "… So that means that if I you mixed those two chemicals together, you would create a liquid that could… " Ronon sighed and put two fingers in his ears. He doubted that Rodney would even notice.

If this was going to last a lot longer, he wasn't sure if Rodney would make it out of this room in one piece. And that he would still be sane…

XXXXX

_20 minutes later…_

Rodney was _still _babbling. "Rodney?" No response.

"RODNEY!" Rodney jumped up and stared at him with wide eyes.

Ronon glared at him. "If you don't shut up now, I'm going to give you some extra self-defence lessons, only without your protective gear this time."

There, that should do it.

Rodney swallowed, and blinked a couple of times. Then he turned around and sat down on the other side of the room.

"_This is hell!_ I'm stuck here with you, have no computer, there's nothing to investigate here… nothing to eat…" Rodney muttered. He looked up and saw Ronon narrowing his eyes. He quickly stopped his complaints, and just sat quietly in his corner.

XXXXX

John and Teyla had been watching Ronon and Rodney all this time, and they grinned at each other when Ronon threatened Rodney.

They had moved the sofa in front of the monitor screens, and were cuddled up next to each other.

They had enjoyed their time together. And this way they would be absolutely sure that neither Ronon nor Rodney would bother them.

"You think they've been punished enough now?" John asked Teyla, pulling her even closer.

Teyla sighed happily. "I believe they have," she said smiling at John.

John smiled back. "Okay, we'll let them out." He reluctantly moved away from Teyla, and stood up. He pushed the button to open the doors from the room that Ronon and Rodney were in.

John and Teyla watched as they both rapidly stood up and made a run for the door, afraid that it would close again.

They grinned at each other and John flopped back down on the couch.

He put his arm around Teyla again and they resumed their former position.

"They probably won't find us here anyway." John figured.

TBC!

_I wasn't planning on writing another chapter after this one, __since this was supposed to be the epilogue, but I will write another chapter anyway…! _

_I hope you all liked this one, and please leave a review )_


	5. Epilogue

_A/N: __Okay, all finished! This really is the end ;) I hope everybody likes it, and please leave a review..! )_

Chapter 5: Epilogue

XXXXX

Ronon and Rodney were walking back towards the living quarters. Ronon was walking pretty far ahead of Rodney, since they had spent more than enough time with each other in the last couple of hours.

They were both pissed, and anxious to get their hands on John and Teyla.

Arriving at the populated part of the City they headed for John's quarters first.

They got there quickly, and Ronon pounded on the door. "Sheppard? Open up!"

When no answer came, Ronon turned to Rodney. "Can you open it?"

"Sure, I mean I think I can, just err… give me a minute." Rodney answered, and started to fiddle with the control crystals from the door.

About 20 seconds later the doors opened.

Ronon strode past Rodney and started to look for John. Neither he nor Teyla were in the room.

They left and headed for Teyla's room. Arriving there Rodney opened the door faster this time, but there was no sign of them there either.

"Where the hell are they?" Ronon asked irritated.

"I don't know, they're probably hiding from us…" Rodney figured.

"I'll find them." Ronon said.

Rodney cleared his throat. "Err… yeah _we_ will."

Ronon shrugged. "Whatever, you got any idea where they could be?"

Rodney sighed. He was about say no when he thought of something. Every room in Atlantis had cameras installed, with the exception of the living quarters of course. The monitors with the camera footage were in the security room, which was above the control room. There was a good chance that they would find Sheppard and Teyla there.

He smiled at Ronon, and shared his thoughts with him. Ronon agreed with him and they stepped inside the nearest transporter, heading for the security room.

XXXXX

Ronon and Rodney got there within a few minutes, and waved the door open. It was unlocked.

The doors opened and revealed Sheppard and Teyla lying on a couch in front of the monitor screens.

They were cuddled together, and both were fast asleep.

Rodney opened his mouth instantly, but Ronon cut him off.

Ronon walked out of the room and came back a moment later with a bucket full of _very cold_ water.

He walked over towards the couch silently, and grinned at Rodney.

Rodney had to put his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud, and waking them up.

Ronon emptied the bucket in one quick movement, and the result came almost instantly.

John and Teyla both sprung up off the couch screaming. It took a moment for them to realise where they were and how they became absolutely soaked.

When they did, they turned towards Ronon and Rodney at the same time, and Rodney managed to take a step back so that he was behind Ronon.

He and Ronon were both laughing so hard that they were bend over and holding onto each other to prevent themselves from falling over.

Their irritation from before had vanished like snow before the sun.

John and Teyla were both glaring at them. If looks could kill…

"What the hell was that for?!" John yelled at them.

That only resulted in more laughter from Ronon and Rodney. This of course made John and Teyla all the more furious with them.

"You two… totally deserved that…" Rodney managed to say, catching his breath.

Ronon had also managed to stop laughing, and wiped some tears away from the corners of his eyes. "Yeah," he chuckled. "Totally."

Teyla sighed and put her hand on John's arm to prevent him from hurting either one of them, meaning Rodney…

"I suppose we did deserve this," she admitted, pushing her wet hair out of her face.

John grunted. "Whatever."

"So… what where you two doing just now anyway…?" Rodney asked with a cheeky smile. "I really thought I heard something about 'Just friends'…?"

Teyla blushed and bit her lip.

John was blushing as well, and realised that they couldn't hide it any longer. Especially since they were just found cuddling together.

John cleared his throat. "Yeah well, we err… just wanted to see how things went before we told anybody…" God this was so humiliating. He glanced at Teyla, who was not helping one bit. He looked back at Ronon and Rodney and he knew he was going to regret what he just said.

"Told anybody- what?" Ronon asked with a grin on his face.

John looked at Teyla again, who was keeping her mouth firmly closed.

Great, just great.

"I think you know what I mean Ronon," he answered. But of course he was not getting off easily.

"Not really… could you explain it for us…?" Rodney asked.

Both Rodney and Ronon were struggling to keep themselves from starting another laughing fit.

John sighed and gave Teyla a little nudge with his elbow, but she completely ignored him. She was probably embarrassed he figured, but so was he! She'd better make up for this later.

"That we told anybody that we are seeing each other," he said quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that…" Rodney said, putting his hand behind his ear.

That was too much for Ronon and he broke down with laughter. Rodney soon followed him and they were both lying on the floor clutching their stomachs.

Teyla and John shook their heads at them and strode out of the room.

XXXXX

As they were walking back towards their rooms John stopped Teyla.

"You kinda left me hanging there Tey…" John said.

Teyla looked him in the eyes. "I am sorry John. I just… I did not know what to say."

"Yeah well, me neither. But next time you can do the talking," he said pointing his finger at her. "Because I'm sure half of Atlantis will know within the hour."

Teyla nodded. "I will."

She was still looking at him with those beautiful eyes, filled with regret, and he just couldn't stay mad at her for any longer.

He hooked one arm around her waist, pulling her against him. He leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss immediately.

John stopped the kiss and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

He smiled at her. "I can never stay mad at you for very long."

Teyla smiled back at him. "Good." And she pulled him back down to kiss him again.

XXXXX

_About an hour later…_

Teyla and John were on their way to the mess hall to get something to eat.

They entered and walked over towards the buffet to choose a meal. After a while they began noticing that a lot of people where staring at them and whispering to each other.

John groaned and pulled Teyla out of the room. He was not in the mood for this. And he couldn't let Teyla deal with all of those nosy people by herself.

No, he decided, they would deal with this together. But not today, they had suffered enough for the day.

"John?" Teyla allowed him to pull her along, but gave his arm a little tug to get his attention.

"Look Tey, I'm really not in the mood to deal with all of those people right now, and I'm sure you're not either," he explained.

She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"What?" he asked. Did he have something on his face or something?

"You can be so sweet." Her smile grew. "I love you John." She looked uncertain for a moment.

She looked so cute, and his love for her seemed to grow more and more. He had always loved her, since the first time they had met.

He smiled back at her and caressed her face. "I love you too Tey, I always have, and I always will."

The End!!


End file.
